Firsts
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about one where Regina is a baby in the EF. Cora is alone with her daughter and she tells her how much she loves her and would do anything for her. Then when Regina is 1 her first word is mama and Cora is so proud that Regina's first word was mama - Regina fan


_How about one where Regina is a baby in the EF. Cora is alone with her daughter and she tells her how much she loves her and would do anything for her. Then when Regina is 1 her first word is mama and Cora is so proud that Regina's first word was mama - Regina fan_

_Thank you for the prompt - I do love writing with her heart Cora. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy some Mills Family fluff._

* * *

Cora stares down at the squirming bundle in her arms. She never thought anything would make her but after her daughter was born she put her heart back in her chest. The plan was to only do so for a moment just to see if she could feel and love. Without it she could feel a hint of that maternal connection and she just had to know what that feeling would be like with her heart in.

Looking down at the baby in her arms she thinks of the one she gave away. A tear of regret rolls down her face as she reflects on that decision. On one hand she wishes more than anything that she had been brave enough to keep her. On the other she knows if she had she wouldn't have this child. Her heart weighs heavy with conflict and she knows that one day she'll have to track down her firstborn and try to make up for the time she wasted. This baby in her arms deserves her sister.

"Oh Regina," she says aloud. They are the only two in the nursery. Henry and Cora had hired help but once she put her heart back in she didn't want them here. She just wanted to spend some time with her baby girl. "Regina," she continues, "There's a lot in my life I regret. You can't tell anyone just yet but you have a sister. Mama had to give her away because she wasn't strong enough. She gave up her heart because she wanted the wrong things. But you, my princess, you I will never regret. For you I will keep my heart and I'm going to try and be strong for you darling. I really am."

Her daughter lets out a soft cry as a response before Cora brings the tiny baby closer to her chest and Regina falls silent again looking at her mother with wide eyes. Cora smiles seeing how the baby is comforted by her. She feels light and love bloom in her heart. _I'm a mother_. It's strange. With Zelena she didn't feel that connection. She always saw that baby as an inconvenience, as a child she would never be able to love and provide for the way she felt she should and so she gave her away. With Regina she knew she would be able to give her anything and everything.

Now with her heart she knows she'll be able to love Regina and be the mother she always wished she had had growing up.

"Oh my baby girl," Cora says, "You're going to be so cherished and adored. Your father and I already love you so much. I'm going to try and give you everything. I've made a lot of wrong choices Regina but with you I am going to do my very best to make the right ones. I love you so much and I will do anything for you," she promises as she looks into her baby girl's face.

* * *

Regina lifts her head up for the first time on a Monday. Cora is trying to decide what to dress her in for the day and so sets the little girl down on her changing mat on her belly. Regina loves to be on her stomach. Whenever Cora sets her down that way she's constantly kicking, reaching and making sweet little noises at her mother.

One of the joys of being a mother Cora has learned is simply watching her daughter take in her surroundings and try to play. It almost makes up for being woken up at four am each morning she thinks with a yawn.

She turns round with a light blue dress, "What do you think Regina?" she asks and the baby lifts her head up at the sound of Cora's voice. Cora gasps at the sudden movement and drops the dress as a bright and happy smile appears on her face. She lies down across from her daughter lifting her own head to meet the baby's eyes. "Hi baby bear," she says with a smile, "Look at you my big girl."

Her daughter reaches her hand out as her mother speaks and Cora hooks her finger through Regina's chubby little fingers. Regina squeezes that finger and begins to look at it in amazement as Cora moves a hand just in case her daughter needs help with her new found skill of lifting her head. She hopes this will be the first of many happy firsts.

* * *

Regina's first smile comes on a Tuesday afternoon when Cora is attempting to feed her baby food for lunch. So far Cora's face and shirt is already covered in bits of strained and pureed fruit which the kitchen have been making up to help feed the kingdom's little princess. Cora wipes her face before sticking her little finger in the bowl and stealing a taste of the mushed fruit.

"Ew" she says in disgust as she hurriedly wipes it off her finger, "No wonder you don't want that," she thinks aloud as her daughter plays with a toy spoon using it occasionally to bang on the highchair table or mash the fruit even further.

"Okay Regina," Cora says sweetly, "Time to finish lunch." She holds up another spoonful directing it to her baby's face. Regina takes it with a sour look. Cora bites back a laugh at how grumpy her little girl manages to look for such a young age. Suddenly the baby takes the spoon in her hand and bashes at the fruit on the table until some hits her mother right on the cheek.

"Regina!" Cora shrieks in surprise, "Again little munchkin?" she asks wiping her face. When she places the cloth down she sees an incredible sight. Her daughter with mashed peach over her face and a giddy smile on her young lips.

Cora would take all the strained fruits to the face in the world if it makes Regina smile again.

* * *

Regina rolls over for the first time on a Wednesday morning and scares the life out of her mother. Cora sets the little girl down on her play mat with an assortment of stuffed animals whilst she hurries to see who's banging on the nursery door. It turns out to just be a maid asking if there was any linen that needed washing. Cora sends the girl away before returning back to the nursery.

She frowns upon seeing no Regina on the mat and instantly panics remembering a deal she made with an imp. Fearing the worst she calls out her daughter's name though she knows the baby cannot answer. She's about to call out for a guard when she hears the happy giggles and coos that she recognises as Regina's.

_Okay definitely in the room_ Cora thinks before getting down on her hands and knees. As she does she can't help but smile. She finds the toddler grinning at her mother as she plays under her crib.

"How on earth did you get under there?" she asks before lying down to try and coax her child out. As if to answer her mother's question Regina's face scrunches up in conversation before she rolls over and out from under the crib. She lays on her back and giggles at her mother clearly amused with her new way of getting around.

Cora suspects that the rolling may make it harder to keep an eye on her daughter.

She soon learns that Regina in fact loves rolling especially rolling and hiding which makes for a lot of interesting discoveries.

* * *

Regina takes her first steps on a Thursday while she and her mother play in the garden. Cora knows from experience that they must play near the apple tree or her daughter will cry and scream until she's taken over there. Now she goes straight to the tree for fear of a repeat of the now infamous tree tantrum.

She's set up a blanket near the tree whilst Regina clings to the wall. This is her current favourite thing to do in the garden. She holds herself standing up using the wall and looks at the apples. Every now and then she'll walk around the wall using the stones to support herself. Regina points to apple every few minutes and turns to see if her mother is watching,

When she sees that Cora is distracted her face sets in young determination. She may only be one but she's already got quite the headstrong personality. She takes a slow wobbly step forward and smiles as she realises she's still standing. The little girl cautiously lifts her hand from the wall and takes another slow step towards her mother.

It's the proud giggling that alerts Cora to this first. She turns to see Regina making her way across the garden over to her and she matches her daughter's proud smile. She counts herself very lucky that she gets to be there for these firsts. When she was heartless she believed power was everything. Now she knows the sight of Regina tentatively toddling towards her is far more important than any meeting she could have been forced to attend had she sought power over these moments.

_Thank god for my heart_ she thinks with a wide smile as she opens her arms for Regina to walk into.

* * *

The first word occurs on a Friday night as Cora is tucking her daughter into her bed. She pulls the covers over her one year old smiling as the little girl instinctively searches out her stuffed elephant before cuddling it close to her chest.

She leans over the crib resting her arms against the wood as she sets off the mobile of colourful glass horses that entrances her daughter so. Regina stares up at them wide-eyed as she sucks her thumb and smiles brightly. Cora smiles back before blowing a kiss at her daughter and whispering "I love you Regina. Good night my little princess."

She checks her daughter is safe and sound for another few moments watching and waiting for the baby to fall asleep. As her little eyelids flicker shut her mouth opens and she murmurs "Mama" just loud enough for Cora to hear. Cora feels her eyes well with tears as the sound reverberates in her ears. It might just be the most beautiful word she's ever had directed at her. It's one she's proud to be called and it makes her heart thump happily in her chest.

She smiles at her daughter once more, "I love you so much little one and I'm so proud to be your Mama," she says to her sleeping infant. Tonight more than ever she's grateful for the organ beating in her chest. It enabled her to see what matters most and it meant she could see all these firsts. She can't wait for whatever firsts may come next.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
